You Belong To Me
by Allender-1225
Summary: To save her cousin's life, Hyuuga Hinata sold her soul to the most powerful boy in the world. Never allowed beyond the walls of her prison, Hinata has it that all boys are the same. Can a certain blonde change her mind? Naruhinasasu naruhina
1. Chapter 1

You belong to me. Ch.1 Savor

Within the mass chaotic hospital, sitting in the children's room crying was a small girl no older the 10. Her short dark hair a mess showing she had been through alot this night. 'Neji-niisan! I-I'm so sorry.' She cried within her mind, only to have the sounds of nurses shouting and doctors scrambling to stop patients from bleeding out and dying.

From the double door, a raven haired boy walked in with two men behind him. One was a man with white eyes and light wrinkles, brown hair in a pony-tail and fist clenched to his sides. "I'll only agree to your offer Itachi, if my daughter says yes too." He reminded clam as they walked in the waiting room. The older dark haired man smirk as he held his younger sibling's hand. "She will say yes Hyuuga-sama, look at her." The white eyed man looked to the corner of the children's room and saw a bundled up girl sobbing.

"May I go and talk to her Nii-san?" The onyx eyed boy shook his brother's hand a little to get his attention, when it was given, the young man nodded his head yes. Letting go of his older brother's hand, the raven haired boy walked over to the sobbing girl with an innocent smile, but a devious plan. "I can save your cousin." He whispered in her ear. The girl stopped her tears and slowly turned her head to the young boy about her age. The girl blinked twice, sending small red marks to rise on the light skinned boy's face. "Y-You can?" The midnight haired girl rubbed her eyes and looked to see her father and a man she'd never seen before at the door. Her father looked with worry, but turned away as to not see his child.

The girl gasped and gripped onto the boys shirt. "I-I'l do whatever i-it takes, s-save my brother, please!" Hot tears came to the girl's face again as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around as to comfort the girl. "I have only one favor, then I will save your brother." Pulling back a lock of her hair, parting it behind her ear, the boy smiled and whispered. "You just have to give me...Your soul." The light eyed girl was in shock, staring at her father for answers. yet he didn't turn back to look at his child, not wanting her to see the tears ready to fall.

Itachi pulled out a three way folded piece of paper out of his suit and handed it to the father. Back with Sauske and his shocked victim, the girl continued to look for an answer from her father. Sasuke kissed her ear and smiled, rubbing her back for reassurance. "What do you say? Your cousin's life, for your soul?" Finally realising she had no choice, the girl put her forehead to Sasuke's shoulder and chocked out. "Ok...I-I'll give myself...t-to you." And thus the deal was made. Sasuke took his new friend's hand and walked out of the children's room, but not before nodding to his brother. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Hyuuga-sama, your heir is saved, and your halving belongs to the Uchiha family." The man flapped to a near by chair, hiding his eyes as two sole tears fell from his old eyes. He'd given away his eldest daughter, and for what? To save the boy who wasn't his son, but heir to his own empire business? 'What...have I done?'

In the limo, the girl lended on Sasuke's shoulder, his arm around her. "It's ok, you'll like you new home. Hinata-chan." He kissed her ear again and motioned the driver to go. This was the beginging, of young Hyuuga, or should it be, Uchiha Hinata's life.

**Allen:Ok well hope that was fun and dramatic for ya. And just to clarafie, I'm a Naruhina fan, but I also like Sasuhina, can u blame me? I'm not tellin u who wins, or should i say who Hinata truly falls madly inl love with, beucase I want u to read and find out. This is Allen saying: Write on.**


	2. Chapter 2

You belong to me. Ch.2 Over the wall. 9 years later.

A raven haired man walked up five fleets of stairs with a silver tray in hand, a bowl of hot soup woth coffee and a half of grapefruit on the tray, along with a small vase with a single stemed white Gardinia. At the end of the fifth floor hall was a white door with a knob sign reading 'Enter at own risk.'

The pale smale smiled as he entered the dark room, finding the rolling table to set the tray down. He walked to the large windows where heavy black curtains shielded the room from the blinding light outside. "Wake up my princess." Smiled Sasuke as he pulled a large rope to open all four og the large tall windows. From the over plushed bed, rolled a figure under the covers. "Aww, come on Hinata-chan, don't make me." Sasuke creeped up on the bed. Under the covers the girl tried to scrable away, but it was too late. SAsuke jumped into the air and landed on Hinata shaking her awake. "Wake up Hinata!" He laughed as she struglled onder his hold. "Sasu-ahhhhhh! S-Sasuke!" The fair skined woman laughed as the boy tickled her on her sides, causing large out burst of laughter. "Say mercy! Say it!" Sasuke laughed almost menacingly.

"N-N-Never!" Hinata lunched herself at the boy causing them to fall to the floor, with Hinata vitoriously on top. "I win!" She smiled innocently, getting off and walking to her table for her most likely cold breakfest. "You know, I let you win." The Uchiha proclaimed dusting himself off. Hinata just smiled evily and comtinued to slurp up her soup, which was serprizingly warm still.

"I heard noices, what are you two doing?" Laughed a smooth voice from behind the door. The knob turned and in came a tall man in a black robe with a cup of tea steeming from the black with red clouds cup. "We were just playing Itachi-niisan." Hinata picked up her tray and walked out the door down the stairs to the main floor into the kitchen. In the room the youg man smiled, ruffling his younger brother's hair and walked back to his room on the thrid floor.

Sasuke stayed in theroom looking out the window to the happy grassy grounds below, were different men walked the streets, hurting girls and wanting his Hinata. 'No one will have you my Hinata, not one man!' Sasuke looked away with his forearm beinging support as he lend into the sunlight.

Hinata was dressed in a white summer dress with a fancy straw hat with a red ribbon and fake dasiy on th side. She looked to the happy sun and thr birds roosting in to tall strong oaks within the yard. A blue jay flew out of the branches and landed next to Hinata's feet. "Well hello friend." Hinata crouched down and looked at the bird pecked it's beck looking for food. Hinata smiled and heard a song in her head as she looked at the animal. "A dream, is a wish, your heart makes When you're fast asleep.  
In dreams you lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep." Hinata picked up the blue jay and gave it some of the bird seeds from the little jar on the patio wall. "Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."

Hinata looked to the wall with a remose smile. The sun was beautiful, but she knew the land beyond the 12 foot high wall, was even more beautiful. She'd seen it through the windows, heard the russleling and busseling of the street out there and of couse the sounds of children laughing and playing. 'Oh to be feel, with a family.' Though 19, Hinata never had what most girls her age should be feeling. The need to party late, the need of men to make her happy, nothing like a normal 19 year old.

'I've lived behind these walls since that day, what is it like out there now?' 9 years may not be long to you, but it felt like an eterinty to little miss Hinata...Uchiha.


End file.
